


Hard Way Home - Art Collection

by BecauseDawn, Kennel_Boy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseDawn/pseuds/BecauseDawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennel_Boy/pseuds/Kennel_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of commissions, fanart and original art done by BecauseDawn of Alim and Jael, the heroes of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4705091/chapters/10743908">Hard Way Home</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of sketches I did as the boys when they were younger. Alim, about 13 and Jael, maybe 8 or 9? - BecauseDawn

[](http://s909.photobucket.com/user/Dawn454/media/alimkid.jpg.html)

[](http://s909.photobucket.com/user/Dawn454/media/jael%20kid.jpg.html)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picture of Jael I commissioned for Kennel_Boy's birthday. Done by the amazing [Noctuaalba](http://noctuaalba.tumblr.com/).

[](http://s909.photobucket.com/user/Dawn454/media/jael2%201.jpg.html)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of pieces from a commission done by [Splinterstaff](http://splinterstaff.tumblr.com/): Alim fresh out of the Circle and Alim further along in the Blight.


	4. Jael Mahariel by Dana Helmi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A portrait of Jael Mahariel by Dana Helmi.


	5. Jael and Alim by LyttaV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jael and Alim after the Joining. [Art by LyttaV (gallery _very_ NSFW)](http://40.media.tumblr.com/917ff9fa7de966338684ec81dcbd5608/tumblr_nzb6i9e5PK1qe27noo1_1280.jpg)


End file.
